The Puppetmaster
by chiheerios
Summary: Ali controls her friends like puppets...but even she gets scared.  My first PLL story! Please let me know how it is!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N-Just an idea…multi chapter probably. _

_P.S. A little Ali gets an A letter action in each chapter._

_**If Ali is anything, she's a puppet master.**_

_**She holds her friend's secrets over their heads and controls them with it.**_

_**She controls Aria with the fact about her dad and his student. (Bryon and Meredith)**_

_**Hanna, with her bulimic issues.**_

_**Emily, with her girl crushes (mainly on her)**_

_**And Spencer, with her kiss with Ian. (a/n-I think**__)._

_Ali is the puppet master._

_Ali is the fly catcher. All people are drawn to her._

_Ali gets scared. The puppet master almost drops her puppets._

_Ali_

_Here's a little hint from me to you. Someone close to you will take you down from under your feet. Be prepared. It could be anyone._

_Kisses!_

_~A_

**A/N-You like it? I'm going to add more to this story because my friend and I think Mona could've ****sent Ali letters. But she didn't.**

**Oh well, please R&R my work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Ali's POV**

I stared at the dry erase board in my locker in disbelief. What kind of lunatic does this?

I read it over and with a swipe of my eraser, it disappeared.

"Hi Ali!"

I spun around. It was my friend, Hanna Marin.

"Oh, hey Hanna." I tried to sound nonchalant.

"Wanna come to my house after school?"

I looked around. "Um…sure…we can do our homework together."

"Great!" Hanna walked away, completely ignoring Mona Vanderwaal who was calling after her.

"Ali! Ali!" Mona loped over to me, pulling her frizzy hair into a ponytail. "Hi!"

I blustered a brief 'hi' to her before running out the Rosewood Day doors. I felt a poke and heard the click of a pin on my bag. I spun around. No one was there. Not even Mona.

Hanna was outside the door waiting for me. I smiled and we got into her Dad's car. As we pulled away from the school, Hanna poked my arm.

"You have a note on your bag."

Looking down, I noticed a small sliver of white paper tacked to my bag. Arm quivering ever so slightly, I pulled it off and read it.

_Ali~_

_Hope you know, bitches were never 'in'. Just ask Jenna Cavanaugh, she'll tell you._

_Kisses!_

_~A_

**A/N-This is before the Jenna Thing so the next cahpter is leading up to the Jenna Thing.**

**Please R&R**


	3. Conspiracy

**A/N-Thank you for your review ByTheBlyGirl! Just to clarify in case you didn't get the PM I sent you, they are in 7th**** grade and Mona is A. I hope you stay interested in my story, so this chapter's for you!**

**Chapter 3~Conspiracy **

After Ali left Hanna's, her mind swirled. Who the hell was A? What did A want with her? Why did A want her to talk to Jenna Cavanaugh? Ali decided to do it. Maybe A would leave her alone then…

She ran to Jenna's front door and rang the bell. A tall, stately woman appeared. "Can I help you?"

"May I talk to Jenna?"

"Sure. Jenna!"

Jenna appeared around the corner. "Ali! Hi! I was going to your house to ask you something. Privately. Come with me."

She led Ali to the back of her house and outside. She pointed to a tree house. "That's Toby's hideout." She lowered her voice. "Listen, we have sibling problems and I want you to set off a firework to startle him. Can you do that?"

Ali licked her lips. Maybe if she did this, Jenna would leak her secret. "Sure. This Friday."

Jenna smiled. "Great. Thanks." She led Ali back to the front door. "You know, I kind of thought you were a bitch, but I know you're not. No one likes a bitchy girl anyway."

Ali blew off the comment about her being a bitch. She'd heard her brother and old friends call her a bitch before. But coming from Jenna, it sounded…different.

Ali ran across the street to her house. No one was home. By the garage, there was a quickly scrawled message written on a piece of paper with a crappy pen.

_Ali~_

_Wow! You obeyed an order! You talked to Jenna! But this isn't over. In fact, it's just begun. _

_Mwah!_

_~A_

**A/N-I like this chapter. Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4~Pre Jenna Thing**

**A strange sensation was washing through Ali. Jenna, a girl she'd teased mercilessly wanted her help! It simply boggled Ali, but none the less, she had an itching to juice a secret from Jenna. She'd heard Jenna telling Mona Vanderwaal about her 'big secret' and Ali had an urge to know everyone's secrets.**

**Ali then remembered. She and her friends had planned a sleepover! Well, maybe she could tweak it a bit. She wouldn't necessarily drag her friends into it, but she wouldn't cancel the sleepover!**

**Ali stumbled into her house. No one was home. It smelled pleasant to Ali. Like drier sheets and her favorite vanilla soap. Her mom must've stopped home and started the drier. She picked up a piece of bread from the platter in the middle of the table and nibbled it. **

**When she was done, she ran up to her room and pulled out her diary from her hiding spot. (a/n-should I reveal the hiding spot?)** She quickly scrawled down the happenings at Jenna's. She shut her diary and locked it, quickly stuffing it back into it's special nook.

She heard a small _scritch _noise. Whirling around, she noticed a note scrawled in red crayon taped to her door.

_Ali~_

_The only people I know who write in diaries are the insecure ones-like yourself. _

_~A_

**A/N-HOLY SHIZZLE! A KNOWS WHERE THE DIARY IS and she WON'T BE AFRAID TO Use IT TO HER ADVANTAGE.**

**Should A use the diary? Please let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-HOLY SHIZZLE! Another chapter on the same day! But 1 review? Please review! **

**Chapter 5**

Ali panicked. She considered picking a new hiding place for her diary but that lunatic A might be lurking In here this very second…

Ali quickly shoved her diary under her mattress and peered out from the slightly ajar door. She could've sworn she slammed it…

She looked out her window and saw Mona Vanderwaal coming down the opposite end of the street on her scooter. It was part of Ali's philosophy that only dorks rode scooters. She watched Mona on her scooter for a few seconds and ran downstairs to retrieve her cell-phone. Maybe Ian had texted her…

She whipped her phone open and saw an icon. 1 Message! She clicked it.

**Ali~**

**It's me, Emily. Want to come over?**

**-Emily**

Ali quickly punched back a reply saying she had homework. She didn't want to leave her house yet…

Ali circled into the kitchen and then sauntered down the hall. She unlocked the front door and sat on the front porch. She waited for her mom to come home.

"Hi Ali! Hi!" Mona Vanderwaal skittered up her driveway, running a hand through her frizzy hair.

"Hi…Mona."

"W-what's up? Phi's coming over later! You wanna come to?"

Ali looked at her fingers. :Sorry, can't. Clothes shopping with Hanna."

"Maybe I can tag along?"

"Uh…no…sorry."

Mona sighed. "Oh well. Maybe some other time?"

"Uh yeah."

"Okay!" Mona brightened up and skittered away in her high tops. She grabbed her scooter and ran toward her house.

Jenna Cavanaugh came out of her house. She shot Ali a thankful look and hobbled into her mom's car. Mrs. Cavanaugh gave her a suspicious look.

She heard Spencer in her backyard smacking her field hockey stick against her ball with a twack! Maybe she could practice with Spencer. She ran to her backyard.

"Spencer!"

Spencer turned. "Hi Ali."

"Can I practice with you?"

"Sure."

Ali grabbed her field hockey stick and her phone and headed for Spencer's yard. She felt her pocket vibrate. She pulled out her phone.

_Ali~_

_Both of us know that running away from problems NEVER works. Neither will taking your anger out on a field hockey stick. Or your 'date' with Ian tomorrow. None of it will change anything._

_Kisses!_

_-A_

**A/N-Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-Seriously? One review? You people are killing me!**

**Chapter 6**

Ali ran to Spencer's backyard, jamming her phone into her pocket. Okay, what had Ali done to this A person? Seriously, she didn't know who they were! She went to Spencer's yard and they practiced drives, pushes and slaps for a while. Then Spencer had to leave.

"Bye Ali! Text ya later 'kay?"

"Ok. Bye Spencer."

Spencer waved over her shoulder and Ali went back toward her house. She noticed her mother was home. She ran inside.

"Hi mom!"

"Ali, sit."

Shocked, Ali sat down. "WHAT?"

"That Mona girl was here looking for you."

"Oh."

"She's outside. I want you to go talk to her."

"Why?"

"I told her you would."

Ali sighed and went outside, slamming the door loudly. She was already bored.

"Hi Ali!" Mona bounded up toward her. Her high tops clacked against the drive-way.

"Hi Mona." Ali droned.

"Let's play hopscotch!" Mona smiled, sending a spray of spit at Ali.

Ali forced a smile and followed Mona to her mansion. It wasn't as fabulous as Spencer's house or hers but still huge. A crudely drawn hopscotch board ruined Rosewood's perfect beige sidewalks.

"You go first." Mona handed her a pebble and Ali threw it half-heartedly at the sidewalk. It landed with a click on 8.

"Cool!" Mona squealed. Ali didn't know what was so cool about it but she hopped around the 8. She hopped back, grabbed the pebble and handed it to Mona.

Mona smiled and threw the pebble on 6. She hopped around it, leaned down and grabbed the pebble before hopping back.

After 5 more minutes of hopscotch, Mona insisted they should play basketball. She took a piece of red chalk and drew the court. "You're team Ali! I'm team Mona!"

"Uh. Okay." Ali took the basketball and threw it, half aiming for Mona's head, half for the hoop.

"You messed up." Mona walked over to Ali and handed her the ball from behind her.

"ALI?" Hanna Marin was riding her bike.

"Hanna! Hi!" Ali squeaked.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

Hanna squinted suspiciously. "Uh huh. Well bye." she sneered. Her eyes were locked on Mona. She quickly pedaled away.

Ali stared at Mona darkly. "Thanks…"

Mona didn't hear her. "Oh, it's 6:30! Dinner! Bye Ali! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Mona."

Mona skipped inside. Ali ran home, her face burning. She opened the front door and ran upstairs to her room. She flopped on the bed. Her phone buzzed.

Ali-

Y were u with Mona 2day?

Hanna

Ali sighed and typed back.

_Hanna-_

_Mom made me. Plz don't tell any1. Or I'll tell about you._

_Ali_

A reply shot back.

Ali-

I won't tell.

Hanna

Ali smiled a little and pulled out her diary and read the entry about her date with Ian tomorrow.

Her phone buzzed. She pulled it out.

_Ali-_

_So maybe hitting hockey balls does help you escape your problems for a little. Better wanna keep a few with you tomorrow._

_-A_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

***Slight Spoilers for**

**Dedicated to ByTheBlyGirl, my only reviewer on this story.**

Ali didn't get a good night sleep that night. A could be under the bed right now. Ali tossed and turned and in the morning, woke up, her pretty little face pale and her eyes with bags under them.

"Darling," her mother trilled. "Are you okay?"

Ali nodded. "I'm fine!"

Her mother scowled slightly and shoved a bowl of cereal at Ali. Ali ate it grudgingly. It tasted like sawdust. A probably poisoned it.

When she was done, she rinsed the bowl and went upstairs. She pulled a cute outfit from her closet and went downstairs. Her bag sat by the counter. She picked it up, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Bye darling."

"Bye mom."

Ali opened the door and stepped into the morning sun. Mona was galloping past her house. She stopped, waiting for Ali to walk down the driveway.

"Ali! Hi! Let's walk to school!"

Ali cringed. She began walking ahead of Mona.

"Ali wait!" Mona ran toward her.

"Ali!" She turned her head and saw Spencer with her bag. "Need a ride?"

Ali nodded hastily and ran toward the haven of Spencer's car. Mona stood in front of the driveway, staring sadly at Ali.

"Move or we'll run you over!" Spencer yelled. Mona moved and watched the car pull out of the driveway. Ali saw Mona shrug and pull a purple book out of her bag.

_That's the same purple as my diary._ Ali thought.

Mona read the book and smiled a little.

Spencer's car pulled away from her house.

Ali's phone buzzed.

_Ali-_

_Bring those field hockey balls with you? Just wondering, who's this?_

Ali scrolled down. Attached to the message was a picture of Ali and a girl identical to her.

Ali took a deep breath and typed A back hesitantly. _Fix a Photo._

She waited. Sure enough, a reply zipped back.

_Ali-_

_Uh huh, sure~ Maybe YOU should be checking into the mental hospital soon. _

_-A_

Ali gasped. Did A…know about something? It?

**A/N-I advise you to stop reading this if you haven't finished the series.**

**PLEASE PLEASE R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

***SPOILER FOR HEARTLESS* **

"Are you okay Ali?" Spencer prodded Ali gently with her elbow. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine!" Ali snapped. Spencer looked shocked as she wedged herself to the back of her seat.

"I'm sorry." Ali muttered darkly. "I didn't sleep well."

Spencer nodded, lips pursed.

Ali laid back against the door of Spencer's car. She watched he scenery zip past. How did A know about the…switch? She'd only wrote in her diary but A wasn't so ruthless that she'd read her diary…

"Ali? Seriously are you okay?"

"Yes!"

"Okay!"

The car bounced along to school. Ali felt a little better. Hen the car stopped, both girls got out and filed to their classroom. Mona followed them, like a lost puppy.

Ali, feeling a pang of anger strike her, spun around. "Get lost Mona! Why are you stalking us?"

Mona looked like someone smacked her. "I'm not staking you! I'm going to class!"

Ali snorted. "Right."

Spencer began laughing. Mona just smiled. "We're still BFF'S Alison DiLaurentis. Don't deny that."

"From when?"

"Yesterday." Mona said curtly before walking away.

"Why were you with Mona yesterday?" Spencer sneered.

"Mom made me!"

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Sure...Gotta go to class. Bye." Spencer ran down the hall toward her class.

Ali stood in the hallway alone. Her phone buzzed. Nervously, she pulled it out.

_Ali-_

_Don't you wish you were standing with Iris? I do…_

-A

Ali fell to the floor.

**A/N-Spoilers are such a hard thing to write. A is trying to play on Ali's weakness *coughSPOILERScough*.**

**To an anonymous reader-I ask people to R&R because I want t know what people think. So, just don't read the A/N. So other readers, please don't blow up at me =(. Thanks.**

**I appreciate R&R's a lot. But they are not necessary. **


End file.
